


What are we waiting for

by tea_for_lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss at a Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are we waiting for

Greg had had two—no, three—no, two—all right, _definitely maybe_ three glasses of the Christmas punch at the office party, and yes, he would absolutely need to stick to the non-alcoholic stuff for the rest of the night, if he was going to avoid the crushing hangover he suspected tomorrow would otherwise bring. But he was sober enough to pull back when Sherlock leaned in, blue eyes—Christ, they were blue—flickering hopefully down to Greg's lips and then back again.

Given that Greg was already leaning against the wall, the sudden movement made him crack his head on it, hard. 

'Bloody buggering fuck,' he said, not quite as distinctly as he had hoped. 'Ow. As if I needed another excuse for a headache.'

Now Sherlock drew himself back, all closed and still, in that watchful pale way of his that so often made Greg's heart ache. The dim lights of the hallway carved Sherlock's face into a sculpture of shadow and ice, and some godawful rock n roll version of a Christmas Carol was blasting from the nearby break room, and Greg knew, very clearly, what he wanted.

'Hey,' he said, before Sherlock could open his mouth to make excuses and leave, 'come here,' and he slid his hands into the thick curls of Sherlock's hair—God, how long had he wanted to do that for, it was too depressing to think about really—and pulled Sherlock's face down to his for the longest, most satisfying kiss of his life.

When they drew apart Sherlock looked slightly shocked and faintly flushed, and the sight of him like that went straight to Greg's cock, which was already distinctly interested in what was going on. 

'Office's just up the hall,' Greg said, with a tilt of his head and a grin that felt like it might give the festive light display on the high street a run for its money. 'What d'you say?'

A slow smile spread over Sherlock's face. 'I say, what are we waiting for, Inspector?'


End file.
